ghostadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Adventures
| next = }} Ghost Adventures is a weekly American paranormal television series that premiered on October 17, 2008 on the Travel Channel. Produced by MY Entertainment, the program follows Zak Bagans, Nick Groff and Aaron Goodwin as they investigate locations reported to be haunted. Hosted and narrated by Bagans, the show originally airs every Friday at 9:00 PM Eastern Time on the Travel Channel. Self-considered "raw" and "extreme," the program originally began as an independent documentary film, which was filmed by the crew in 2004 and produced by 4Reel Productions in 2006. The documentary centers on the trio's investigation of alleged paranormal activity in and around Virginia City, Nevada, which the crew returned to on the third season of the series, and in Goldfield, Nevada. The film also received several awards, including the 2006 Grand Jury Prize for Best Documentary at the New York International Independent Film and Video Festival (NYIIFVF). The trio appeared and were interviewed on Maury, Fox 19 News, NBC's Today, and TV Guide Network's Hollywood 411. In 2009, the series won 3 International Paranormal Acknowledgment (IPA) Awards. Overview Bagans, Groff, and Goodwin investigate reportedly haunted locations mostly in the United States, hoping to collect visual or auditory evidence of paranormal activity. Each episode begins with the trio touring the investigation site with its owners or caretakers. These introductions typically include Zak's narrations of the dark history of the places and interviews with people who claim to have witnessed paranormal phenomena at the location. The crew places X's with tape at the sites of alleged activity and later return to set static night-vision cameras on these hotspots. After completing the walkthrough, the three men plan their strategy and then are locked down into the location by themselves to prevent any kind of audio contamination for an overnight (from dusk until dawn) investigation. During the lockdown, they use a variety of equipment, including digital thermometers, EMF meters, handheld digital video cameras, digital audio recorders, and infrared night-vision cameras in an effort to document evidence to support paranormal events. On some investigations, the members follow provocative techniques, such as using trigger objects and sometimes aggressive language, in an attempt to increase their chances of capturing such phenomena. At the end of some episodes, the investigators analyze their audio, photos, and video footage (often with the assistance of paranormal experts) and present any unexplained phenomena that were captured. Throughout the series, the crew claims to have captured and experienced various allegedly unexplained phenomena: *equipment malfunction, like battery drainage; *EMF spikes, or fluctuations in electromagnetic fields; *sudden changes in temperature (increase, decrease, or both); *unexplained noises; *electronic voice phenomena (EVPs); *apparitions, shadow people, mists, and orbs; *physical contact and harm; *moving objects; *spirit possessions; and *other phenomena, like responses in a word database and drainage of an EMF pump. So far, the investigators believe to have experienced and filmed three possessions. Bagans was possessed twice: first at and second at . Groff, who admitted that he had never believed in possessions before, was possessed once at the . Episode list Specials ''Ghost Adventures'' Specials, 12 specials: Season 1 ''Ghost Adventures'' Season 1, 8 episodes: Season 2 ''Ghost Adventures'' Season 2, 8 episodes: Season 3 ''Ghost Adventures'' Season 3, 9 episodes: Season 4 ''Ghost Adventures'' Season 4, 26 episodes: Season 5 ''Ghost Adventures'' Season 5, 10 episodes: Season 6 ''Ghost Adventures'' Season 6, 7 episodes: Season 7 ''Ghost Adventures'' Season 7, 12 episodes: External links *Official website *[http://www.travelchannel.com/TV_Shows/Ghost_Adventures Ghost Adventures on Travel Channel] *[https://www.facebook.com/GhostAdventures Ghost Adventures on Facebook] *[http://twitter.com/#!/Ghostadventures Ghost Adventures on Twitter] *[http://www.youtube.com/user/GACcrew Ghost Adventures on YouTube] *[http://www.myspace.com/ghostadventures Ghost Adventures on MySpace] Category:TV series